


Eat your heart out

by uhhargrove



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bitchy nancy, Hate Sex, Multi, Power bottom! Nancy, Semi public?, Vaginal Sex, asshole billy, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: Nancy tries Billy, finally





	Eat your heart out

“I just don’t see why you have to invite HIM,” Nancy Wheeler shot at her mother, leaning against the freshly bleached counter with her hands crossed tensely under her chest. She felt oddly reminded of her brother by her own actions. 

“Because, Nanc’— I met Will’s siblings, and Lucas’. It’s only fair I meet Max and hers as well.”

Karen was finishing up the dinner she would be serving before the movie she had planned to have her family and the guests view. The mother of three had sworn up and down that the dinner was just to meet Mike’s friend, Max, and her brother, Billy. Although, the real reason she wanted to invite Billy was on account of Ted’s absence; she wanted to see the lifeguard, even if she could only look and not touch while her kids were present. 

In the other room, setting the table was Michael, Karen’s only son. His face was bright red as he listened in on their conversation, he hadn’t been informed that Billy would be showing up as well, and the news sent shivers up his spine. Thoughts about their hot shower session flooded his mind, tightening his pants. The day after that, he had stayed home from school, playing sick and sending his mother puppy eyes, when in reality, Billy had filled him so well, setting a new record for the boy, that his legs were too weak to move him that much. Besides, if he waddled into school, it was bound to raise suspicions. 

Mike cupped his newly present boner through his khakis, stifling a whimper and scurrying towards the stairs. His pants were way too tight as it was and if he didn’t take care of himself, there would soon be a decent sized damp spot in his crotch area. As he hobbled up the stairs, muttering curse words under his breath, his mother whipped her head around to look at him.

“Michael ! Where are you going?”

“Not right now mom!”

The woman sighed, “What about the table!?,” she called after him but the only response that was given was his bedroom door slamming. She took a deep breath before walking through the kitchen to the table and setting it herself. Nancy just rolled her eyes and made her way back to her own room to finish curling her hair; she was just as fed up as her mom with Mike’s shit mood swings. 

Last time she had offered a solution, her mother had frowned at the idea. Apparently, it would have hurt her too much to spank him and Ted was too busy snoring to give his own input. So she minded her business, even though she could think up a plethora of punishments to make her little brother behave. 

Back in Mike’s room, the teen was sitting on his bed, khakis and boxers pooling at his ankles, on hand going white-knuckled as he gripped at his blankets. His other hand was jerking himself off at record pace, trying to get his boner to disappear before Max came over and teased him about it, or worse— Billy. He did his best to be quiet, biting into his tongue to hold back as much of his desperate pants as he could, only soft hums escaping. 

His hips were bucking up into his hand until he was cumming all over his hand. The experience was anywhere near what Billy had given to him, none of his orgasms had been as powerful as they were when he was stuffed with Billy’s cock. The penetration had put his skinny fingers to shame and made him yearn from something bigger inside him. As Mike cleaned himself up, he brainstormed ways to get something, or someone, inside or him again.

——

“So..Billy, do you enjoy your job at the pool?,” Karen asked to break the tension and start some sort of conversation. 

Everyone had been eating in silence. Nancy glaring at Billy, Mike avoiding eye contact with him, and Max stuffing her face with spaghetti. Holly had eaten a little earlier and was in bed sound asleep. Billy cleared his throat.

“Yes, ma’am, I do. I’d like to think I’m pretty good at it..,” he gave a sideways grin, staring across the table at the woman.

“Staring at breasts all day doesn’t make you a good lifeguard, it makes you a perv,” Nancy scoffed, getting a jab in the side from Karen’s elbow.

“Nanc’ don’t be rude.”

“It’s fine, Mrs. Wheeler. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest.” 

His eyes met Nancy’s as he pushed a spoonful of noodles past his lips, sucking them into his mouth suggestively, their eye contact never breaking. She rolled her eyes and went back to her own food, wishing she could wipe the look off of his face. She hated him. Behind his eyes was a fire and a smugness that she just despised so much, and even then she couldn’t ignore how hot she found his stupid, bad guy persona. 

It was something about it. She lived for their angry tension, lived for how he aggravated her to the point of exhaustion, loved the arguments over nothing. The thing was, Jonathan was sensitive and if she yelled at him, he would go and sulk somewhere. She could yell and scream for hours at Billy and his smirk wouldn’t falter. He’d let her have her tantrum.

One time she had punched him in the nose after school because he just wouldn’t shut the hell up, and she nearly came at the sight of him laughing it off like a maniac, blood dripping down his nose. He could handle her and she liked the thought of that but just like the rest of her family, she was stubborn and egotistical. She liked things her way or no way and she wouldn’t just give Billy the knowledge of her hunger for him. Not when that would mean he was right.

She didn’t have feelings for him, just a lust that was built in pent up anger. Anger she wanted to release down her thighs while she was cumming on his dick. There was sex in Billy’s eyes but there was anger in Nancy’s. Together, there was bound to be some kind of explosion. 

After dinner, everyone had piled into the living room to watch the movie Karen had picked out, but not only 30 minutes into the film, the mom got a phone call. The Wheeler siblings groaned, knowing well enough that Karen using the phone meant she might not return until the end of the movie. 

Billy leaned over until his lips were near Nancy’s ear, “Your mom looks so fucking hot in those shorts..,” he purred, making the daughter shove him away from her.

“You’re fucking disgusting.”

“But you love it, don’t you Nanc, I bet you love it up the ass.” 

Nancy blushed before glancing over at Max and Mike, but they were too busy talking to notice the older two. Billy was whispering a tad too loudly for her taste. She folded her arms under her chest.

“You can’t keep it in your pants for more than an hour, you sick bastard. Leave me alone.”

“I can, but I’m being sweet and offering you the best sex of your life Wheeler, you look like you could use the stress reliever. You’re such a prude.”

“Bullshit.”

Billy reached out and touched her thigh behind the pillow the girl was clutching to herself. He trailed his fingers up until there were goosebumps on Nancy’s exposed skin. He waited for her to push his hand away but it took her awhile before she finally did.

“I’m not like your other little sluts. I’d drop dead before I ever had sex with a hardheaded jock like you.”

She was harshly whispering at him, her eyebrows pinching in frustration while Billy only grinned back at her. 

“Oh, but I’d rock your world dollface. I’d fuck you until you forgot what ole’ Johny boy looked like. I’d treat you sweet.”

She could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on his breath.

“Sweet. Sure.”

“Hm, I knew an uptight bitch like you would like it rough instead. Your brother does too, and Max.”

Nancy went to take a glance at the two but Billy gripped her chin and made her look back into his crystal blue eyes. 

“Don’t look at them, look at me. You like to be slapped around, don’t ya Nanc’?”

The girl snatched away from his grip and stood, walking upstairs in a blind fury to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. She pressed her back against the door, sighing in exhaustion. Her head was hurting and her whole body felt hot and aggravated. She fucking hated him but she still wanted him to just shut the hell up and fuck her brains out. 

She wasn’t alone for even five minutes before Billy came pushing himself into the bathroom. Nancy turned to face him as he backed her up into the chilled surface of the sink, pressing their hips together. He was hard, painfully.

“You runnin’ from a challenge, Wheeler? Don’t think you can handle me?,” he taunted. 

Nancy gripped him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, “Shut. Up,” she huffed and pressed their lips together, wasting no time in slipping her tongue into his mouth. 

Billy hiked her up into his arms, resting her ass on the edge of the sink so he could grind his clothed erection into her. She moaned into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and licking at the roof of his mouth. Nancy wanted to taste Billy, and it burned just like whisky. She threaded her slender fingers through Billy’s hair, tugging at it, enjoying how he moaned into her mouth. 

Nancy trailed her lips down his next, sucking on a spot right below his shirt collar, making a few bruises that he could cover up. His hands were running up and down her thighs, gripping her ass from time to time. She knew they couldn’t be in this bathroom forever and that someone would eventually come looking for them. 

She hopped down from the sink and turned to face the mirror, sticking her ass out.

“Fuck me, and be quit about it asshole...not that you should have many problems with that,” she was looking over her shoulder until Billy sharply tapped her face to get her to look back to the mirror.

“Look at the mirror as I fuck you. I want you to see what you look like as I make you cum,” he growled lowly and yanked her shorts down her legs. 

She was wet and he couldn’t resist leaning down and tasting her. He unzipped his pants, pulling his cock and balls through the hole before lining himself up with her hot entrance. Nancy was almost disgusted as she watched her reflection; she was fucking Billy Hargrove and she wanted it. He thrusted into her, making the brunette gasp lightly, her eyes blowing wide and her mouth falling open with a stuttering moan. He pushed inside of her until his pelvis was against her ass.

Billy grabbed a handful of Nancy’s hair, pulling her head back as he gave a hard snap of his hips. She closed her eyes, biting into her bottom lip with a subtle whine. He started a general pace, watching his reflection in the mirror. 

“Fucking hell, fuck me already,” Nancy pushed back against him and without further coaxing, he released her hair, grabbed her hips and fucked into her like she asked.

She gripped with edges of the sink and he slammed his hips into hers, stretching her cunt in the best ways possible. Nancy was great at holding back her sounds but she still panted and whined as her eyes fluttered and rolled back. When she caught quick glances of herself, she could see how wrecked she was. She looked like a cheap slut.

Her hips were pressed into the sink and Billy rutted into her while leaning over and biting her shoulder. The bully had one of the highest sex drives and was giving Nancy what she wanted. Her legs were trembling already but when Billy forced his hands between her legs and started flicking at her clit, she had to work that much harder to not just go limp. 

“Your pussy is amazing, you fucking slut-“

“Be quiet so I can cum, you egotistical asshole.”

Billy chuckled as Nancy bit the back of her hand, cumming with a jolt. Her head nearly banged into the mirror with how much her body shook. Billy fucked her through the orgasm, on the brink himself.

He pulled out, jerking his dick and aiming his load into the seat of Nancy’s panties. He grunted, slapping her ass and pulling her underwear and shorts back into place.

“Bet you won’t wear them for the rest of the movie.”

He sent and evil grin to the mirror, fixed himself and left the girl there in the bathroom before she could register what he was talking about. Let’s just say, Nancy never backed out of a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three-four days to write because I kept getting distracted. Anyways, I need kink Ideas for future one shots ;)


End file.
